sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
The Mystic Isles: The Princess and the Protector
"The Mystic Isles: The Princess and the Protector" is the eighty-seventh episode of the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. It first aired on June 30, 2017 and is the sixth episode in the fourth season. Overview Newly-appointed Protector of the Mystic Isles, Sofia meets Chrysta, a crystal fairy who is her Protector trainer. Chrysta brings Sofia to the Isle of the Forever Forest to begin her training. Plot On the Mystic Isles, The Protectors are having a meeting in their castle. Orion and Vega have decided that the time has come for Sofia to begin her training as Protector of the Ever Realm. Orion and Vega know that training her for the job will be a great challenge and honor for her trainer. For this reason, they have picked Chrysta to be Sofia's trainer. The other Protectors object on the grounds that Chrysta is too arrogant, pushy, and inexperienced as a teacher to be suitable as Sofia's trainer/ Vega and Orion reminds them that Chrysta is also smart and fierce which makes her perfect as a trainer. Chrysta comes and asks what's next for her when she sees Sofia in the Crystal Ball. Orion tells her that Sofia is the one who stopped Prisma and is going to be her new student. Chrysta refuses since she doesn't want to teach "some pampered Princess who can't even put on her gown without help from her maid." Orion and Vega tell her to do it for the sake of the Ever Realm which Chrysta reluctantly does. Meanwhile, Sofia is riding in the Royal Coach to somewhere. Suddenly, the coachman vanishes and one of the wheels on the Coach comes off. When Sofia notices this, she gets the horses to stop. Chrysta appears and reveals that she caused the coach to go out of control. Sofia recognizes her as a Protector and Prisma tells her Orion assigned her to be her trainer. Sofia's first assignment is to get her own Enchantlet on the Isle of Forever Frost by sundown, or she can't be a Protector. Sofia tells her she understands, which Chrysta dismisses by stating she's not so sure she does as the Isle of Forever Frost is the most difficult and treacherous terrain in the Mystic Isles. After Chrysta summons a unicorn, they fly to the Mystic Isles. Upon arriving on the Isle of Forever Frost, Chrysta tells Sofia she can't use the powers her Amulet gave her to help her get her Enchantlet, which Sofia agrees to. On the way to the area, Chrysta explains the first skill Sofia needs to learn: Feather Walking, walking on ice and snow. Sofia has trouble but starts to grasp it. Sofia asks for more tries to grasp it, but Chrysta refuses, telling her she doesn't get special treatment just because she's a Princess and questions if she's tough enough. Seeing how Chrysta views her, Sofia asserts that she is tough enough despite what she thinks. On the way to the next stop, Sofia is practicing Feather Walking. Chrysta contacts the other Protectors and tells them things are going badly. The other Protectors tell her that that's because she needs to do a better job as a Trainer. Chrysta reluctantly helps Sofia and she gets Feather Walking down. They then move on to the next phase of Sofia's training: Beast Wrangling. For the training, Chrysta takes a Calming Collar off a Baronga, causing him to run wild. Sofia first attempts to collar the Baronga by mounting it, but it throws her off and lunges at her, which brings the Amulet to send out a beam of light to distract it and save Sofia. Sofia uses her Amulet to play with the Baronga so that she can calm it into letting her collar it, but Chrysta ruins her attempt to calm the Baronga, causing it to escape. Sofia continues to remain dismissive of Sofia and, when they get to the Glazing Glacier, tells Sofia she can give up if she gets in trouble as she cannot help her. Annoyed, Sofia tells Chrysta she hasn't been much help anyway. Sofia gets past the Articondors and rescues their son from the Baronga, who ruins Sofia's first attempt to get her Enchantlet. Chrysta tells Sofia she can't get her Enchantlet now but can go back to her life as Princess. Good and fed up, Sofia tells Chrysta off for being prejudiced against her and for being such a poor trainer. Realizing she's right, Chrysta apologizes to her and goes off to tame the Baronga but accidentally leaves the Calming Collar behind. Hitching a ride on the female Articondor, Sofia goes after er. Sofia rescues Chrysta before getting her Enchantlet. Sofia agrees to let Chrysta continue to be her Trainer and rides the Baronga back down the mountain after Chrysta teaches her how to use her Enchantlet. Chrysta tells Sofia they should call her Sofia the First, which Sofia likes the sound of. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Jurnee Smollett-Bell as Chrysta *Colin Salmon as Orion *Ming-Na Wen as Vega *Kate Micucci as Galial *Khary Payton as Turon *David Sobolov as Garish *April Winchell as Windy *John DiMaggio as Hale *Henry Kaufman as Stormy Gallery Concept and Color Script The Princess and the Protector concept.jpg The Princess and the Protector storyboard 1.jpg The Princess and the Protector storyboard 2.jpg The Princess and the Protector storyboard 3.jpg The Princess and the Protector storyboard 4.jpg The Princess and the Protector storyboard 5.jpg The Princess and the Protector storyboard 6.jpg The Princess and the Protector storyboard 7.jpg The Princess and the Protector storyboard 8.jpg The Princess and the Protector storyboard 9.jpg Screenshots Sofia.the.First.S04E06.The.Mystic.Isles.The.Princess.and.the.Protector.720p.WEB-DL.x264.AAC 04540.jpg Sofia.the.First.S04E06.The.Mystic.Isles.The.Princess.and.the.Protector.720p.WEB-DL.x264.AAC 04584.jpg The_Princess_and_the_Protector_2.png The Princess and the Protector 3.png Sofia_New_Dress_And_Pink_Amulet.jpg Sofia.the.First.S04E06.The.Mystic.Isles.The.Princess.and.the.Protector.720p.WEB-DL.x264.AAC 07782.jpg Sofia.the.First.S04E06.The.Mystic.Isles.The.Princess.and.the.Protector.720p.WEB-DL.x264.AAC 07870.jpg The Princess and the Protector 4.png The Princess and the Protector 5.png The_Princess_and_the_Protector_Sofia_proud.jpg Sofia.the.First.S04E06.The.Mystic.Isles.The.Princess.and.the.Protector.720p.WEB-DL.x264.AAC 30496.jpg Sofia.the.First.S04E06.The.Mystic.Isles.The.Princess.and.the.Protector.720p.WEB-DL.x264.AAC 31232.jpg The_Princess_and_the_Protector_11.png Sofia.the.First.S04E06.The.Mystic.Isles.The.Princess.and.the.Protector.720p.WEB-DL.x264.AAC 31688.jpg Sofia.the.First.S04E06.The.Mystic.Isles.The.Princess.and.the.Protector.720p.WEB-DL.x264.AAC 31408.jpg Sofia.the.First.S04E06.The.Mystic.Isles.The.Princess.and.the.Protector.720p.WEB-DL.x264.AAC 31805.jpg Sofia.the.First.S04E06.The.Mystic.Isles.The.Princess.and.the.Protector.720p.WEB-DL.x264.AAC 31896.jpg Sofia.the.First.S04E06.The.Mystic.Isles.The.Princess.and.the.Protector.720p.WEB-DL.x264.AAC 32324.jpg Sofia Uses a Pink Amulet.gif Song *Tough Enough Trivia *Sofia gets her Enchantlet in this episode. *The Opening Sequence has new scenes starting with this episode. *Chrysta told Sofia couldn't use the powers her Amulet gave her to help her get her Enchantlet, but after the Amulet glowed for the first time, Sofia used the Amulet on all the scenes until receiving the Enchantlet and Chrysta didn't complain. ** Despite this, the Enchantlet judged Sofia was worthy and ready to have an Enchantlet. This may be because Orion does not mention this rule when laying out his plan to Chrysta--Chrysta added the limitation herself. * Moral: Never judge people by their background. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:The Mystic Isles Arc